Entre Hot Dogs, amistades y ¿amor?
by Tess41
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando viven en la misma casa un padre cegado por el amor, la bruja de su novia y una adolescente con poca vida social? Sakura tendrá que aprender que la venganza,a veces, es la única salida, y que es más dulce si tienes con quién compartirla...


Antes que nada, decir lo obvio: los personajes son de CCS y no me pertenecen, si no que son de CLAMP.

**Entre Hot Dogs, amistades y... ¿amor?**

**Prólogo**

Muchas películas comienzan con una escena impactante, para entrar en materia. Suele ir antes de los créditos de presentación, todos esos nombres de actores protagonistas y del director.

Mi escena impactante es esta:

Noche de San Juan sin verbena. En la calle explotan petardos, pero mi padre no se ha acordado de comprar ni una triste bengala, ni la coca, ni una botella de cava. Nada. Rumiko, alias la bruja china, hace horas que se ha instalado en el baño. Se arregla para salir. Mi padre le ha invitado a cenar. A ella y ya está. Oigo como canturrea una canción de las que le gustan a ella y solo se me pasa por la cabeza que casi es mejor pasar sola la noche de San Juan que con mi padre y su insoportable novia.

De repente llega mi padre con un paquete en las manos. Otro regalo: una caja cuadrada y reluciente, con un gran lazo. Ya sé que no es para mí: Rumiko, que parece tener un olfato muy fino para los regalos (especialmente si son caros), sale a recibirle. No puedo evitarme el contemplar su ración de besitos y arrumacos de siempre. Mi padre le da el regalo mientras me retrae que no le haya dado ningún beso.

Rumiko deshace el lazo y levanta la tapa. Entonces, abre los ojos con sorpresa y la frente se le llena de arrugas. Sus labios pintados dibujan círculos de color rojo sobre su rostro demasiado maquillado. No puedo evitar la curiosidad, y me acerco a ver el contenido de la caja.

-¡Oh, lover! Qué lindo…-

¿Alguien ha escuchado alguna vez a una novia llamar a su novio "Ohlover"? ¿Verdad que no? Pues yo sí, para mi desgracia.

De la caja sale un gatito. Es pequeño, despistado, y su pelaje dorado está impoluto. Apenas puede caminar sobre la mesa.

-Pero ahora no podremos ir a cenar… ¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Rumiko, en extremo preocupada por la posibilidad de tener que quedarse en casa. No cuenta con que Fujitaka va a salvarla situación:

-Sakura lo cuidará; verdad, ¿Sakura? ¿Tampoco pensabas salir hoy, me equivoco?-

Todo arreglado. Rumiko se pone su vestido nuevo (regalo de Fujitaka), su brazalete nuevo (regalo de Fujitaka), sus zapatos de tacón nuevos (regalo de Fujitaka) y coge el bolso nuevo (regalo de Fujitaka). Se cogen del brazo y salen de casa después de desearme buenas noches.

¡Ni tan siquiera me han dejado algo de tiempo para quejarme! Bueno, tampoco habría valido la pena intentar negarme, para el caso que me habrían hecho…

Miro al gato. Por la cara que pone pienso que se debe sentir más o menos como yo. O quizás que estas vacaciones no prometen mucho.

Y ahora los créditos.

El padre se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto, y piensa que Rumiko le quiere por alguna cosa más que por sus regalos. Trabaja de profesor en la universidad. Quizás parezca un trabajo entretenido, pero después de veinticinco años haciendo lo mismo… Quedó viudo pocos años después de que naciera yo. Después de veinticinco años de soledad, no es nada extraño que quedara boquiabierto con Rumiko, que es un poco exótica y casi diez años más joven que él. La conoció en un bar donde él iba de vez en cuando a tomar un par de copas con los compañeros de trabajo. Entonces decía que lo que más le había gustado de ella -además de su "divertido" acento chino- era que llevaba las uñas pintadas de lila. He de reconocer que Rumiko es bonita, sí, y que tiene buenas curvas, pero lo primordial en aquel momento era la edad: Fujitaka estaba a punto de cumplir los cincuenta, y haber ligado con una de cuarenta le había echo mucha ilusión.

Ahora, debería hablar de Rumiko, pero prefiero hablar de mamá. Nadeshiko Amamiya es una modelo de éxito y diseñadora, de las que constantemente viajan por el extranjero. Hace tiempo que vive en Nueva York, pero ha estado en Berlín, Japón, China, París, Alemania, Inglaterra, Buenos Aires, Argentina i a no sé cuántos lugares más. Una vez me dijo que su carrera era lo más importante para ella, y que por eso, renunció a la custodia de mi hermano y mía, poco después de divorciarse. Siempre pasamos juntos las vacaciones de Navidad. Envía los billetes de avión y viene a buscarnos al aeropuerto.

De mi hermano Touya, poco queda decir. Vive en el extranjero con su novia, una tal Nakuru Akizuki. Los dos están en la universidad, y sueñan con salir adelante juntos. Touya se distanció de nosotros cuando papá comenzó a salir con Rumiko. Apenas le vemos el pelo, pues Inglaterra está demasiado lejos como para que venga muy a menudo.

No me gusta hablar demasiado de mí. Imaginad que yo soy la directora de ésta película sobre mi vida. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y tengo dieciocho años, pero cuando me ocurrieron las cosas que os explicaré tenía diecisiete y había suspendido cuatro asignaturas en junio. Mi caso era el típico de inadaptación, como decía el psicólogo de la escuela, todo y que a veces le gustaba demostrar lo sabio que era y hablaba de "_fobia social leve_". A mí no me importaba nada de lo que dijera. Solo sabía que me lo pasaba mejor sola que acompañada, de no ser que fuera con la compañía de un ser humano incapaz de ponerme nerviosa con sus discursos.

Por eso, me entendía mejor con el gato que con su dueña, y por eso, justamente, me no me entendía con Rumiko.

Y ahora que ya sabéis suficientes cosas sobre mí y mi extraña familia. Al resto de personajes de esta película, prefiero que los conozcáis a medida que aparezcan. Así que silencio, apagad los móviles, pasároslo bien, y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir en estos casos.

**Notas de autora: **

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, o mejor dicho, la primera vez que me atrevo a colgar algo. Espero que alguien lo lea… y que no seáis muy duros ^-^, es suficiente con que te pisoteen una vez.

Críticas, buenas, malas, realistas,… ¿en review? o..o

Syonara!!


End file.
